


find my own way home (dsmp one shots)

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Drabble Collection, Drowning, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Angst, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Rivers, SBI Family Dynamic, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swimming, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Water, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Tech!! Can we go swimming?"Techno glanced at him, fond exasperation clear in his tone. "Fine. Only for a little, though. We need to get home."With an exhilarated whoop, Tommy took off down the pebbly shore, diving into the water without even taking off his shirt. Techno ambled after him, grinning. He set down his pack by a tree and settled down next to it. When Tommy gave him a look, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll watch," he said.-requests are open // fics are properly capitalized
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Kudos: 55





	1. blue (sbi)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from the song "welcome home" by derivakat. it's a very good song, 10/10 would recommend.
> 
> listen here ~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Vm6xSveiA
> 
> ~ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue was the colour of his little brother's eyes as he gazed up at him wonderingly from behind a log in the forest when Wilbur first found him.
> 
> Blue was the colour of the sparkling lake when Wilbur had brought Techno and Tommy (he refused to call him Theseus, that was such a stupid thing to call a child. what a legacy. what a burden.) down to teach them how to fish. (He didn't think of Sally even once the whole trip.)
> 
> Blue was the colour of the deepening night sky when Tommy dragged him out to watch the stars come out that first summer he stayed with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings // none
> 
> word count 235

Wilbur didn't like blue.

Blue was cold, and sad, and melancholy.

Blue was the colour of tears.

Blue was the colour of the cold river water where Wilbur had watched Sally dart away.

Blue was the colour of the sky the day Phil had nearly had his wings taken from him.

... And then, blue was something new.

Blue was the colour of his little brother's eyes as he gazed up at him wonderingly from behind a log in the forest when Wilbur first found him.

Blue was the colour of the sparkling lake when Wilbur had brought Techno and Tommy (he refused to call him Theseus, that was such a stupid thing to call a child. What a legacy. What a _burden_.) down to teach them how to fish. (He didn't think of Sally even once the whole trip.)

Blue was the colour of the deepening night sky when Tommy dragged him out to watch the stars come out that first summer he stayed with them.

Blue was the colour of the dye staining the floor when Tommy tried to paint on the kitchen table.

Blue was the little sculpture of a wave Tommy made out of pieces of river-smoothed glass the autumn before Techno left to try and bring together the scattered remains of an empire fading into history.

Wilbur didn't like blue...

... Until he met his little brother.

It still wasn't his _favourite_ colour, but... it was maybe just a _bit_ more tolerable than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, it's fluff! jason, are you proud of me?
> 
> ~ink


	2. water (tommy & technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was ten years old, and he was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings // tommy almost drowns, but it's ok, because he doesn't! thank you, technoblade!
> 
> word count 904

Tommy was ten years old, and he was dying.

......Okay, so maybe that was a _bit_ dramatic, but it certainly _felt_ like he was dying. The day was blisteringly hot, the summer sun beating down with no mercy. The only slight reprieve came when they passed under a tree. Technoblade showed no signs of stopping, however, so Tommy clamped his mouth shut and trudged after his oldest brother.

"The lake is pretty," Techno said, and Tommy glanced over at it. He smiled slightly, despite his less-than-idea mood.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. He perked up at a sudden thought. "Tech!! Can we go swimming?"

Techno glanced at him, fond exasperation clear in his tone. "Fine. Only for a little, though. We need to get home."

With an exhilarated whoop, Tommy took off down the pebbly shore, diving into the water without even taking off his shirt. Techno ambled after him, grinning. He set down his pack by a tree and settled down next to it. When Tommy gave him a look, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll watch," he said.

Tommy flipped him off and dived back under the water......and he didn't come back up.

"Tommy?" Techno asked after a moment, glancing over the stilling water. The ripples from his brother's decent were smoothing out, leaving the lake an unblemished dark mirror again. "Theseus!"

Tommy popped back up, pushing his hair out of his eyes, gasping for air. "What? I was tryin' ta see how long I could hold my breath!"

"Theseus, that's dangerous," Techno scolded, unsure why he had been so worried. Tommy knew how to swim.

(Chat informed him smugly that he loved Tommy. He instantly told them to shut up.)

_tommy swim_

_technobro_

_soft_

_water_ _cold?_

_e_

_tommy? tommy_ _drown?_

"Shut up, chat," he mumbled, digging through his bag for a towel. Wait...drown? His gaze shot up, only to land on Theseus sitting in the shallows, watching curiously as a fish darted through the clear water by his feet. "Shut up, chat," he said again, though they'd gone mostly silent again.

"Tech, Tech! Look!"

Techno looks up dutifully, and almost had a heart attack. "Theseus, put that down!" he hissed.

Tommy cocked his head. "Why?" he asked, glancing over as the massive fish he now held firmly in both hands. "It could be for dinner!"

"Because I don't want to carry that thing all the way back home, we don't have any ice! And it's still alive!"

Tommy grinned proudly. "Yep! I hit a deep spot and it was just sitting there! It was basically asking to get caught!"

Techno sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair. "Tommy, put the fish down. We need to get home. Wilbur will be waiting for us, remember?"

Tommy brightened at the mention of his other brother, and took a step deeper into the water. "Okay. Sor-" He cut off with a yelp as he stumbled, toppling backwards and disappearing under the water. The voices exploded into a roar.

_tommy drown?_

_cold water_

_e_

_tommy die? tommy drowned?_

_technoblade help_

_e?_

_help tommy_

_drown_

_danger, help tommy_

_e_

_e_

_e_

_deep cold water_

"Tommy!" He surged to his feet, stumbling to the edge of the water and wasting a precious second scanning the water in hopes of catching a glimpse of his brother's red and white shirt under the rippling water. The only thing moving was the fish, but Techno could see the hold where Tommy had disappeared, a much deeper spot that he's clearly overbalanced into. Dangerous.

He dove into the water without a second thought, almost gasping at how cold the water was. It was _freezing_ , and he could only imagine how cold Tommy was right now. Speaking of Tommy.....there. Looking near unconscious, floating limply under the water, tangled in a clump of seagrass like he'd tried to struggle and just weaved himself into the plant.

Techno managed to get him hauled to the surface of the water and back up onto the shore before the panic started to hit him fully. "Tommy?"

He was breathing, barely, and Techno sighed in relief, tapping his brother's cheek in an attempt to wake him. "Tommy, wake up. Tommy, we need to get home and warm you up, come on. Tommy."

Slowly, Tommy's eyes blinked open, and he grinned weakly up at his brother. "Ey, Tech, did you see how big that fish was?"

Techno would have laughed if he wasn't so fucking pissed. No, that wasn't the right word. He wasn't _mad_ at Tommy, really. It was just the closest emotion he knew to describe the simmering lump of red hot emotion sitting in his chest and cutting off his breath.

"Never do that again," he said, and Tommy looked away, cheeks turning red and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh...okay. I'm sorry."

Techno softened at that. "It's okay. You just...had me worried for a minute. Wilbur would kill me if I let you die."

Tommy snorted. "Oh, admit it, you'd miss me."

"I would," he agreed instantly, and Tommy, clearly not expecting that response, almost choked on air.

"Oh."

They got up together, gathering their packs from under the tree. "Come on. Let's just get home before Wilbur murders us both."

Tommy laughed. "Okay. Home."

There was a brief, blissful five seconds of quiet...

And then Tommy started to talk again.

God dammit.

(He didn't _really_ mind, but don't tell Tommy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i meant to actually include wilbur a bit, and then i got distracted by technoblade and forgot,,,,,sorry besties 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter, @wrenshiraeth, you can DM me requests. or if this actually gets any attention, i'll make a post about it and pin it so people can ask there. or just leave a comment here. i post mostly concept threads for mcyttwt on my twitter acc and the occasional random post, so mayhap give me a follow?
> 
> ~ink


End file.
